greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE No Escape (GreshDigiTV Special)
WWE No Escape is a Professional wrestling show which will took place on 26 August Year IV at the State Sports Centre in Sydney, Australia. Event Summary The broadcast kicked off with Kofi Kingston calling out his former best friend and the man who cost him his shot at Money in the Bank at Summerslam, Xavier Woods for a impromptu match. Woods accepted and before he could get out of the box, Woods was met with Trouble In Paradise, Kingston picked up the quick win in 19 seconds. Backstage, before Kingston could answer some questions, Woods assaulted his former friend with a steel chair to the back of the skull before shouting "It's far from over". In a "Special Single's Match" for a shot at the NXT Championship, former partners Adam Cole and Roderick Strong tore the house down by going nearly 20 minutes of the 30 minute time limit which at one point saw Strong being busted wide open courtesy of the Last Shot but that wasn't enough to keep Strong down as both men gave each other their very best but in the end it took one more missed Elbow Drop followed by the Last Shot that saw Cole earn a future shot at Ricochet's NXT Championship, BayBay! Backstage, Pete Dunne was preparing for his pending war with Johnny Gargano and even asked Tyler Bate to let him handle this on his own. In the main event, it was 3 Stages of Hell for the WWE United Kingdom Championship. The first fall was a traditional one-on-one match and out of the gate both men gave their best but in the end it was a Bitter End from Dunne that secured "The Bruiserweight" the first fall. But before the second fall could commence, Tyler Bate assaulted Gargano (despite being asked by Dunne to let him win on his own) with two Tyler Drivers on the floor before tossing the injured champion back inside the ring. The second fall was inside of a steel cage, intended to prevent British Strongstyle from interfering but that wasn't the case. It was at times that Dunne was on the verge of victory (even able to walk out of the cage door) but the "Young and Bitter" was still bitter about tapping out to Gargano in the first place to lose the title and he was obsessed with forcing Gargano to tap out but that came back to bite him as Gargano was not going to quit and once again Dunne submitted to the GargaNO-Escape, awarding the second fall to the champion. The third and final fall was a Last Man Standing Match, and both men became blood thirsty, but Dunne's thirst for destroying Gargano was undeniable as he systematically broke down the injured arm of the champion but Gargano was not going down without a piece of Dunne as he sent Dunne through the announce table with a elbow drop from the top rope but even that was not enough to keep Dunne down for the ten count. After repeated chair shots to Gargano, Dunne could not keep the champion down so he took a page out of Triple H's handbook and introduced the sledgehammer and a bloody Gargano was left fighting for his life and at one point he knocked the hammer out of Dunne's hands but in the end it was the sledgehammer to Gargano's mid-section, injured arm and a Bitter End on top of the sledgehammer itself that allowed Dunne to be the last man standing to leave Sydney as a 3 time United Kingdom Champion. This was the END GAME! No Escape Results * Kofi Kingston def. Xavier Woods (00:19) * Adam Cole def. Roderick Strong in a "Special Single's Match" to earn a match for Ricochet's NXT Championship (18:71) * Pete Dunne def. Johnny Gargano © (2-1) in a 3 Stages of Hell Match to win the WWE United Kingdom Championship (24:45) Multimedia Videos |-|Cold Open= WWE No Escape (TwitchTV Special) COLD OPEN ft. MurfsYT13 (WWE 2K19 Universe Mode) |-|Full Show= 191. WWE No Escape (GreshDigiTV Special Event) Behind The Scenes * This was the first show apart of a new GreshDigiTV Live Event Special series that will air bi-monthly Category:2017 Category:Year IV Category:Special Events Category:RAW Category:Smackdown Live Category:NXT Category:GreshDigiTV Category:GreshDigiTV Events